Burned to ruins (Elsa x Male Reader)
by azuresplash226
Summary: What happens when hatred is brewing inside you against the royal family of arendelle, but fall in love with the queen? being the last survivor of a once powerful and gifted clan, see what awaits you ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever frozen fanfic so please leave feed back on how I can improve later on in the future (sorry my english may not be good) **

**enjoy :D**

* * *

It was a sunny day outside in the small town of valonwood just west of the nation of Arendelle, the sun is shining upon the fjords and docks are decorated with Viking ships. Children are playing and laughing, the adults were busy chopping wood, herding sheep, fishing and smithing. You've just finished helping your uncle at the docks and are returning home, you take in the moment, blue sky, birds chirping and the warm sun on your S/C made an intoxicating feeling.

"I'm home mother!"

"Welcome back dear" your mother greets you with a smile "I hope you're hungry because we're having pinnekjøtt for dinner"

"You know that's my favorite"

"So how was working at the docks with uncle Carl?"

" oh you know, same as always" you roll your eyes "you know how crazy he is about fishing, he'll go crazy if he doesn't catch every single fish in the ocean!" You exaggerate.

"That's uncle Carl for you" she giggles "now wash up honey dinner will be ready soon"

You turn away and start heading for the pond to wash up but your mother interrupts you

"Oh while you're at it tell your father to come home for dinner"

"Don't worry I will" you assure

As you walk out the door you notice the look on the men's faces, worry some and anxious, they look as if they were about to take a large exam. You finally arrived at the pond and wash up, you put on a set of clean clothes and wash your dirty ragged ones. The look of anxious continues down as you make your way back home.

"Jeez did someone die or something? What's with them?" You think out loud

You notice your father standing outside a trading post.

"Hey, mom says it's time to come home for dinner"

Your father is silent looking down with an anxious expression

"Hello?" Waving your hand in front of his face "did you hear me?"

"Oh, Y/N sorry about that, could you repeat that again? I wasn't paying attention"

"I said mom says it's time to go home for dinner"

"Oh dinner, that's right." He smiles "I'm starving I don't know about you but I can eat three whole cows right about now" he laughs

You can tell he's faking a smile underneath that big beard of his, something is bothering him infact this whole town has been worry struck, did you miss out on something? As you finish up your dinner you get up and decide to get some fresh air, your father is standing right outside with his arm crossed and with the same expression as before.

"Listen father, I'm not the one to read emotions but even I can tell something is bothering you, so I want to know what's up."

"Well Y/N I've tried to keep this a secret so I wouldn't want to make you worry but I'll just spit it out" he sighs "there was a murder not too far from the town"

"A murder?" You say with a surprised look

"Yes, on the body left a note saying that they will threaten to wage war on us."

"for what?" You question

"That is not for us to know, but after fighting a war recently our town is still recovering from the last battle, we cannot afford to fight another one."

You've never experienced warfare before, you were not born yet since the last battle.

"Well the kingdom of Arendelle will help us right?"

"We've sent message to the king and queen of Arendelle they said they would send soldiers to come, but for years we've been ostracized from them. They want little to do with us and our quarrels."

"What will happen if they decide to attack us?" You ask

Your father pats you on your head and smiles "then we do what we do best, we fight them and drive them off, you are a valoran after all." He assures

The next day you wake up you realize no one is home, looking at the sun you realize it's pretty late in the afternoon, you change and head out to the forest, you decide it was a good day to go hunting, you take your now and start looking for animals, you hear laughter and happiness, curious you decide to see what was the source of that joy, what you encounter are little girls two of them, one is about your age and the other is a bit younger, what you see next staggers you the older girl in blonde is making ice with her hands! The little girl in blonde makes an ice rink for the younger one as they proceed to build a snowman, you accidentally slip and startle them as you are getting up you eyes meet with the blonde girls gaze. you blush and quickly make your way towards the forest.

A growl interrupts you, you turn around to find a large bear. You start breathing softly and slowly as you take aim, you pull the arrow back and let it fly into the skull of the bear, with a single shot the animal lies motionless.

"This will do great for dinner tonight" you say to yourself

hours have gone by and it's getting dark, you make your way back home until something rushes by you and knocks you to the ground, you couldn't see what it was as it was too dark, but the clothes they wore were not from this area, they look like to have been from the south. You make your way home until you see something that stops you in your tracks... blood, and lots of it. You start panicking and run towards the town what you see leaves you in shock, houses ruined, burned to their foundation, corpse of your people lying motionless on the ground drenched in blood, the smell of iron fills the air, your heart is pounding quickly, the smell makes your stomach churn, you start running home, tears roll down at the sight of uncle Carl dead his body lying face flat on the boat, it was a scene from hell, as you approach your house you pause, anxious at what sight lays behind these doors.

You brace yourself and open them slowly it was too dark to see much, but as you open the doors wider and wider you are greeted by the sight from hell, your mother lays motionless on the floor, blood stained her clothes and the walls. You are in shock, you cannot manage to say a word, refusing to believe this and pinch your skin, and it all has to be a nightmare.

"MOTHER!" You exclaim, a cough catches your attention, you turn around and see your father on the ground with his back against the wall, blood running down his mouth and head.

"FATHER!" As yell as you rush to his aid "H-h-how d-did this happen?" Adrenaline rushes all over your body causing you to shake and stutter

your father manages a weak voice -cough- "they attacked us" -cough- "we weren't prepared enough"

"What about the Arendelle soldiers where are they!" You yell

-cough- "they never came" -cough "listen Y/N you must get out of here, they will find you and kill you" -cough- "Go, run away until you are safe, carry on the lineage of the valoran my son" your father smiles to you before one last cough takes him away.

"FATHER!" You yell crying as you bury your face in his abdomen

You run outside in the middle of the night and you turn back to face the burning town that was once your home, and take a look one last time before heading to the east, tears running down your cheeks.

That was seven years ago...


	2. A rude awakening

Chapter 2

you stare at the sky while sitting with your back is leaning against a tree, trying to reminisce all the memories you had with your people. The pain you feel in your heart of being alone is filled with rage and hate for the royal family of Arendelle, they are the ones who shunned the valorans ostracized them from their city while you suffered. As you are lost in your thoughts an arrow catches you by surprise, you manage to dodge it just barely but it scraped your shoulder."

"Who's there? Show yourself" you say with intimidation

"Very well" a voice comes from the side

You see three people, the one in the middle is a short old man with glasses, beside him are two brawny tall looking men, judging by their clothes they don't look like they're from here.

"You're a long ways from home, get lost." You say

"We haven't come all this way just to be told off by arrogant runt like you." The old man speaks

"Listen I don't want any problems so just get out of my way"

"Boys teach him a lesson" the old man points

The two men come at you from both sides, one of them takes a sword out and try's to swing at you, you manage to duck and sweep kick him down, the other takes out a cross bow and is about to shoot but you manage to divert the aim and it pierces the other man in the heart, you take an arrow out of the man's quiver and managed to drill it right through his neck. You advert your gaze to the old man

"Spectacular" the old man claps with amusement "the valorans are truly gifted."

Filled with rage you reply "now it's your turn old geezer, I warned you but now I'm gonna soil the ground with your blood!"

As you make your way to the old man he starts to back up in fear

"I CAN GET IT FOR YOU!" The old man replies

You stop in your tracks

"Revenge right? I can see it in your eyes, the eyes of blood lust and vengeance, I can get it for you."

Your rage subsides

"I too hate the Arendelle royal family, so what do you say? Team?" The old man replies with a tad of fear "listen I can help you kill them, together we can crush their kingdom into ruins."

"You tried to kill me, why should I believe you?" You say

"Because I have tried to kill her once, but it turns out she has powers." He recalls

"Powers? Who has powers?"

"The queen! She had sent this nation into an eternal winter once" he says

How can such a person exist? Powerful enough to send an entire nation into winter?

"I don't buy it, but I'll consider your offer old man."

"Duke of weaselton" the old man says

"Huh?"

"I'm the duke of weaselton"

"Listen I don't do formalities so I'll just skip this"

"Fine but you will destroy them on my own command" the duke says "plus I have ties to a nation in the south to guide us"

"Tsk"

"Arendelle is just to the north, perhaps you should familiarize your self with this place before you destroy it, I hear there are plenty of treasures to be found there"

"What ever" you say

As you walk away you can't help to distrust the old geezer, there is something you don't like about him. He's almost a shrewd of a person to be trusted. You arrive in a forest just north east of here you can see the north mountain. You keep walking until you hear laughter, curious you decide to go the place in which it's coming from, hiding behind a tree and leaning just enough so you can catch a glance, you see four people two are dancing, a strawberry blonde red head, a tall brawny looking blonde man, and a reindeer but something else catches your eye, a beautiful regal looking women with a slender figure in a blue dress, platinum blonde hair tied into a French braid draped over her shoulder and gorgeous blue eyes.

"she looks familiar" You say to yourself

"Hmm? I think I heard something." The red head says

Alerted You quickly hide yourself behind the tree trunk, luckily it's large enough to completely eclipse you.

"Where? I didn't hear anything." A deep voice replies

"Oh it might've just been my imagination." The voice belonging to the red head

"Anna, I'm gonna go for a walk" the words coming from a sweet soft soothing voice

"Alright"

You try to lay low and go around them, as you are busy keeping your eye on the red head you move backwards and bump into something.

"I'm so sorry" you say as you turn around

You notice it's the beautiful girl from just a few moments ago, your hearts skips a beat, you've never seen such beauty before, the valorans Were considered handsome men and pretty women, but they do not compare to this girl.

"It's fine" she giggles

"N-no I'm sorry" you stutter

"You don't need to apologize" she says

looking into her beautiful blue eyes, she sort of rings a bell.

"h-have we met before?" you ask

"I don't recall" she says

she most definitely rings a bell.

She notices your shoulder wound

"Your shoulder, you need medical attention." She looks down at your torn shirt "May I?" She asks

"Uh sure" you reply

You take off your shirt and Hand it her, she diverts her gaze as she rips a piece off, you notice her blush as she states at your fit physique. She starts wrapping the cloth over your wound, you can't stop staring at her, she's gorgeous, the way she puts so much detail and effort into tying the cloth.

"There that should do it" she gives a warm smile

"Thank you" you say politely

"By the way what is your name" she asks

You tell her your name

"So Y/N what are you doing out here alone?"

"I'm heading to Arendelle" you say

"Arendelle?"

"Yeah I'm just uh- running an errand that's all" you say as you stare at the ground

"What's the matter" she asks

"Well.. Seven years ago my town was attacked by raiders, my father had called for help from the royal family of Arendelle but they never came." You say with a angry tone "they had shunned us and ostracized us from their city, the raiders they killed my family, my people, all except me."

Noticing the pity and depressed expression on the girls face you realized what you done and try to cheer her up.

"But that was a long time ago" you chuckle

The girl is silent

"listen you don't have to feel sorry for me, it's okay"

The girl is staring at the ground with tears rolling down freezing half way down her face, you notice a cold chilling breeze

"Uhm hello?"

"Oh" She wipes her tears and stares at you

"By the way i didn't catch your name " you smile

"I-I'm Elsa"

"Elsa what a beautiful name" you say

"Listen Y/N, there's something you must know" Elsa looks at you with a earnest expression "I'm the quee-"

Large growls interrupt her

"Looks like we got company" you say

Glowing eyes come out from the behind the trees

"Wolves"

"Please don't move to much otherwise your wound will open up" Elsa insists

"Don't worry about me I can handle them" you say

As you are fending off the wolves a large bear approaches behind Elsa, it's about to swing

"LOOK OUT!" You yell

It's too late, she won't make it, you dive and push her out of the way taking the brute force of the bears claws.

"Y/N" Elsa screams

The strike has left a huge gash on your torso, you start fainting and blacking out due to the pain, as you black out you see snow.

* * *

Your head is pounding and your torso is in unbearable pain, you hear mumbling as the pounding in your head stops you hear the voice much clearer.

"Well well look ol hottie, this one's cute!" the voice belonging to the red head

"Hmph" another voice

You slowly open your eyes you distinguish the two figured to be the same ones from before in the forest.

"So you're finally awake huh? Elsa was really starting to worry." The red head says

You take a look around and notice you're all bandaged up and Laying on a bed, you take a look around, the room is enormous

"Hellooo?" The red head asks

"Where am I?" You say

"You're in Arendelle castle" she responds

your eyes widen, Arendelle castle? This can't be...


	3. Three weeks

_Arendelle Castle? _You shake your head in disbelief. Shocked an unable to utter a word, you sit up silent on the bed.

"Helloooo?" the read head speaks "Earth to Y/N?"

"No" you mutter

"Hmm? What's that?" she responds

"There's no way…"

"Could you speak a little louder?" the red head says "I can't really hear you when you mumble like that"

You manage to face the red head and begin to lose all sanity. _Please no, I hope it's not them. _You pray, thoughts are racing through your mind, can they really be the people who betrayed your people and let them die?

"w-who are you?" you ask

"well" the red head says with grace "you're looking at none other than the princess of Arendelle" she says with a tad bit of sass

"But you can just call me Anna" she smiles

You flinch at the word _princess_, in disbelief you look at your appendages and clench your fist on the blankets of the bed, you stare back at Anna with a rage filled vengeful expression.

"u-uh Y/N? did I say something?" Anna looks surprised

You slowly get up from your bed and approach Anna, your heart pounds loudly inside your head and your eyes filled with blood lust and hate

"Anna Get away from him!" the blonde headed brawny man yells "NOW!"

Anna slowly backs away in fear, the blonde man rushing to her defense but before anything else the guards interfere, they approach you with caution and haste, two of them take you down and tie your arms behind your back.

"Are you okay Anna?" the brawny man asks as he puts his arm around the terrified Anna

"y-yeah I'm alright, thanks kristoff" she assures

The guard pulls you to your feet and drags you away from Anna. "You're coming with me" one of the guard tells you "you're gonna like where you're going, I hear there's all sorts of creatures and villains like you, anyone that poses a threat to the royal family of Arendelle is going to have one hell of a time."

"General Arnstein!" Anna cries out

"Don't worry about him princess Anna, hes not going to do anything to you" he says

"Traitors" you mumble

"what's that? Speak louder scum, I can't hear you" Arnstein says

"Traitors! All of you, you and your citizens." You cry out

"That's enough, now move along" the general says as he tugs you out.

"traitor? What's are you saying? We just met! How could we betray you!" yells Anna

"That's enough Anna" Elsa orders

"Elsa? You heard what he called us, how could we betray him? We've never even met him until today, in fact he should be lucky we tended his wounds." Anna bickers "maybe we should've just left him to die"

"I said enough!" Elsa says

"Elsa, why are you defending someone like him" Anna questions

You give one last stare at Elsa, she returns it with an earnest expression before the door closes and you are headed to the dungeon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elsa!" Anna says

"because he saved my life.."

"he did?" Anna Is surprised "he didn't look like the type to be chivalrous"

"that crest!" a guard points out

Everyone gives a questioned look

"I know that crest!" the guard says

"what do you mean?" asks Anna

"that crest on his jacket" the guard points to your clothes "it's the symbol of valor, he must be a valoran!"

"a Valoran?" Anna questions

"yes! i've heard that name before" Kristoff answers "grand pabbie used to tell us many stories before we slept and I remember one story in particular about the people of valenwood"

"wait what's a Valoran? Care to explain?" Anna asks

"well if history serves me right" the guard began, "The Valorans were once a small group of people in valenwood, the oldest nation west of Arendelle, they were a clan from the house of valor, they are exceptionally skilled and gifted in the Artisan of war and fighting, infact they were so great that one point in time they were hailed as a godlike figure".

"okay?" Anna asserted

"during times of war, larger nations such as the one from the southern isles and the isle to the west would hire the Valorans to fight battles for them. With each battle they fought their name and reputation would strike fear in others, they would conquer each nation, and basically win each battle that was fought, obviously the nations would benefit from this"

"so you're saying that the valorans are basically soldiers?" Anna asks

"Almost, however soldiers are a part of a militia, these people fight only because it is in their blood to do so. However as peaceful times came about and peace treaties were signed, the valorans were basically left without a purpose, many of them became mercenaries and assassins for hire."

"Doesn't seem quite the environment to raise a kid" kristoff admits "but hey then again I was adopted by trolls."

"You're absolutely right Mr. Bjorgman, being raised in an environment such as that certainly makes him very dangerous, The royals of other nations agreed so as well. Even though it was peaceful times, the name Valor was still stained with the blood of fallen cities, and people, the name still represents violence and war so they were ostracized from the surrounding cities, then one day every single valoran was slaughtered."

"Slaughtered?!" Anna and Kristoff broke in

"w-what happened?" kristoff asks

"no one knows, they sent for help in Arendelle, but were refused." The guard replies

Elsa exits the room hastily with her hands covering her mouth and on the brink of tears.

"Elsa!" Anna calls as she chases Elsa

"Elsa, whats wrong?" asks Anna

"Could father really have been so cruel as to refuse them of help?" Elsa says

"Don't talk nonsense Elsa, I'm sure there was a reason for this, father wouldn't hesistate to help anyone if they were in need of Arendelle"

"I hope so." Elsa cheers up a bit "thank you Anna, you're always here for me…I wish I was there for you all those times." the sisters share a hug

"nonono its okay! There's no need to beat yourself up for that, you were only trying to protect me." Anna replies with a smile

The two share another hug

"I'm worried…about him." Elsa murmured

"Don't worry, everything will be alright!" Anna assures

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You look around the chamber, the room is dark with the exception of one window. Your hands are chained up and you rest on the bed. _Can she really be? The heir to the throne of this wretched city?_ _is that gorgeous regal figure really a traitor?_ All these thoughts racing through your mind, you're unsure whether to feel angry or disappoint. You are interrupted by the opening of the chamber door. Its General Arnstein

"so I hear that you are from the house of valor huh? Valoran Valoran everyone keeps talking about this clan of yours and how great it is, how come if they're so great, every single one of them died? I guess they're nothing more than mere overrated weaklings. Oh and look at you, you're still here, did you run away when mommy and daddy were fighting?" Arnstein sneered

You clench your teeth and anger, you think all the horrible things you would do to him, if it weren't for these chains he would half dead by now.

"Hey, you look mad. Do you want to kill me?" He sneers up close to you

You yank the chains binding your hands causing him to flinch and step back a bit.

"that's right, you won't be killing anyone with those chains around your hands, if you even try to touch me I'll have you killed."

"General Arnstein?" a voice comes from the door

The door opens up, "Princess Anna?" the general says in surprise

"could you give us a minute?" Anna asks

"Very well". Looking at you he does a gesture "I've got my eyes on you" Arnstein says as he leaves the two of you in privacy.

"what do you want?!" you say in a tone "if you're gonna have executed or thrown out, you better do it quick, I can't stand this wretched place anymore"

"look I'm not going to throw you out, or have you executed, I just want to talk to you" Anna says

"well I have nothing to say to you!' you reply

"listen I heard what happened to your family, I understand how you feel." She says in a sympathetic tone

"do you? Do you really? You have friends and family, how can you possibly understand? Maybe if I killed everyone who you cared about maybe then you will understand how I feel." You start to raise your voice "to feel shut out, and alone you will never understand what it feels like to be ostrac-"

Anna interrupts you with a hug

"To be ostracized? Shut out? To have to be alone through tough times? I've been there before" Anna sobbed

You suddenly calm down and is caught by surprise

"Listen, what happened to your family, I am very sorry. Elsa and I were very young back then, unaware of the situation, our parents may have made a bad decision but please don't blame Elsa for this. She's been through a lot, not long ago she and I had to cope with the death of our parents alone."

You're shocked _The king and queen of Arendelle are dead? _To hear such a news makes you bewildered

"if you want…you can kill me, if that satisfies you." She says

You feel cheated, in your head you want to say yes, but your heart speaks other wise

"No." you sigh "I guess that won't do any good, how can I take you away from your family? I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone."

You bite you lower lip, realizing you just said that to a person who refused to help your family. _Theyre innocent I guess. _What you want to know is who really killed your family? The royal family didn't, but all these years of being alone and being angry made you want to exact your revenge on something, all of that has disappeared now.

"you know… she's really worried about you." Anna says

"who?" you ask

"Elsa" she replies

You look away to try to hide your blushing

"She really cares about you, you know?" She says "if you're not planning to go anywhere else, you can always stay in the castle and live with us."

_I would really be cheating myself if I did that, but then again.. I get to spend time with Elsa.._

"Sure..uh ill consider it"

"perfect!" she cheers "Guards!"

"yes princess anna?" the guards replies

"release this prisoner" Anna orders

"But princess.."

"Now… like right now"

The guards come and undo your chains while still being cautious of you, you rub your wrists to get the blood flowing in your hands.

"now come with me" Anna says as she pulls you

As you and Anna are making your way back to the castle you notice something in the corner of your eye. Hidden behind a market stand is a familiar face, he gestures for you to come near him

"go on, ill catch up to you " you tell Anna

You walk towards the familiar man, as you get closer his characteristics become distinguishable. _Oh man not this geezer again. _

"so I see you are holding yourself well, especially in a town that betrayed your family." The Duke of weaselton speaks as he tries to look high and mighty

"listen about that deal… iv'e decided to change my mind" you say

"I was afraid you we're going to say that. Her beauty tends to lead men astray from what their true goals are" the duke is refereeing to Elsa "My representative has spoken to the southern isles and he said they've found one of your kind a valoran"

Your eyes widen, you are left speechless

"of course I will let you see them only if you complete the deal… I want you to kill the queen!" he says " you will have three weeks, I will await for your answer, so which is it?" as he says that he disappears

You start to panic and start breathing deeply and heavily, family or _her_ you think to yourself, three weeks….

* * *

**Hi everyone! i hope you enjoy this series so far :D please leave a review on how i can improve or suggestions for later on in the story. For the comments so far, Thank you very much! as this is my first fanfic those words really mean alot to me and motivate me to write more! **


	4. Perhaps next time

_Three weeks…. _to kill _her _or to save _them_… your mind is racing, you start breathing heavily _can I trust him? He is a shrewd man, I know I am the last survivor there is no one else but me left in valenwood. _While getting lost in your thoughts you wander around Arendelle blindly and end up getting lost. You ask someone where the castle is. You approach a group of random strangers

"Hi, uhm do you know where Arendelle Castle is?"

They giggle, "it's just over there, you walk straight and take a right"

One of the girls tells you "I can take you there" she says in a flirtatious tone

"No, I will take him there" the other replies

"I asked him first"

You break the argument "uh it's okay, I think I'll manage myself." A look of disappointment appears on both their faces

_Yeesh, what is with the people here?_ A large building greets you,"woah" you exclaim, "so this is Arendelle castle huh?" the castle is enormous, it's almost like a small town of its own, it's not surprising in the fact that in one of the rooms you stayed in was the size of three houses. As you are about to step foot on the bridge that leads to the entrance you are stopped by the guards

"Stop! In the name of the queen, you are not to trespass this area" the guard halts you

"Listen, I don't know what you guys have against me, but if you want to start a problem here then lets settle it now" you try to intimidate them

"Is that a threat?" one of them says as they walk towards you.

_Oh…. This bastard again… _you think inside your head, it's General Arnstein

"Last time I recall you were in the dungeon in chains, if you want to get thrown back there again then be my guest."

"I don't mind being back there if it means that your skull is crushed underneath my foot with you lying dead on the ground, then yeah I think I'd like to be thrown back in." you say with a sinful smirk.

The guards raise their weapons.

"So a bit more cocky now huh? Now that your chains are off, you've got a pretty big mouth kid. Don't get it over your head." He says

"Last time you were lucky my hands were tied, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here right now." You say

"Guards teach him a lesson, show em what happens when kids open their mouths and act all cocky" he says

You get into position to fight, but as you do so you hear a familiar voice coming from the left side

"Stop!" the voice says "it's okay hes one of us, there's no need to get fired up"

"Princess Anna!" the guards exclaim

"well well looks like the princess is here to save you again." says Arnstein

"pfft, save me? She's here to stop you from killing yourself" you reply

"its okay guards, you can lower your weapons, hes with me" Anna assures

You turn around and start heading making your way to the castle, the guards lower their guard down but still very cautious of you.

"That's right, run away, that's all you do anyways" Arnstein sneers

You roll your eyes back and give a forced and exaggerated smile, you clench your fist with all your might, ready to just turn around and pulverize him in the face until a hand is placed on your arm.

"just leave it, ignore him" Anna says

"tsk, next time I'll beat his face in" you say

"I know he's a bit of a jerk, but if you really know him hes a really nice guy, hes extremely over protective of Elsa and I" she says with a fake smile

"yeah right, just like how the sky can fall down right?"

As you and Anna are talking you enter the main entrance hall of Arendelle.

"woah" bewildered, you stare around the entire hall, and try to take in its ginormous size

"Do you guys really live in this castle? I could've fit my entire clan in here" you say

Anna giggles "it may just seem that only Elsa and I live here, but our entire staff lives here as well, we consider them as family"

_Family_ you say to yourself, the word has a melancholic ring to it. The family you once cherished and had, loved by you and feared by all.

"Alright Gerda will show you where your room is" Anna says "Please make yourself at home"

"thank you" you reply

A women in green clothes comes up to you "here is your room, sorry it may be a bit small, but it should suit your essential needs"

"Thank you- uhh"

"Gerda, you can call me Gerda"

"thank you gerda" you thank with a smile

"now Mr. Valor can I get you anything to eat?"

"no thanks, but where is your restroom?"

"its upstairs sir"

"thank you very much" you say

You walk upstairs and make your way to the washroom until something catches your eyes, something absolutely beautiful… Elsa in her study, she looks so gorgeous and regal, shes leaning on her right hand, with her platinum blonde braid resting on her shoulder, _she looks so beautiful, completely at peace and playing with a tiny swallow made out of snow. _You snap out of your day dreaming. _wait… what? _The bird is actually moving!

"what the-" you say in a surprised tone

Your voice catches Elsa completely by surprise

"Y/N!" she says "h-how long have you been standing there?"

"it was just for a moment" you reply

She looks down at your torso which has been bandaged and wrapped

"your wounds, are you alright? You should really get some rest" She implies

"no-no its okay, I'm completely fine"

"please, I don't want you getting hurt again…" She says in a soft voice

You remember what Anna told you "_she really worried about you"_, you start to blush

"listen" you both say at the same time

She stares at the ground with a sadden look, you can tell that the guilt of her father's responsibility is really taking a toll on her

"you're not responsible for what happened to my family"

"but-"

"its okay Elsa." You say in a warm voice

"thanks." She replies

"hmm?"

"for... saving me back in the woods, I never got a chance to thank you."

"oh it was nothing, hehe" you say with an exaggerated smile

You wish it was nothing but the pain is still present sometimes when you move, but you would do it again for her, you would do anything for her if it meant her safety, you wouldn't let anything hurt her… the reminder of your decision still lingers in your mind.

A voice interrupts your thoughts.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs"

You turn around, and to your surprise it's a talking snowman

"Olaf!" Elsa says

"hey Elsa, who's this funny looking fellow right here?"

You twitch your eyebrows, and give a forced smile

"this is Y/N" she answers for you

"Hi Y/N! Would you like to have a hug?" Olaf asks

Looking at the snowman and his adorable three twigs sticking out of his head, how can you refuse? This snowman Olaf, looks so innocent, happy and trouble free, he almost reminds you of yourself when you were little. Taking walks alone, taking in the sun and the blue sky, the warmth of a sunny day, Olaf is like a mirror image of your younger self.

"Hey Elsa, let's go play outside" Olaf suggests

"Okay" Elsa replies

"Y/N you wanna come too?" Olaf asks

"Uh… sure?" you reply

You and Elsa walk together while Olaf is happily walking in front of both of you. The three of you are walking in the garden, you're bewildered by everything in here, the flowers, the aroma, and the grass. It's just all so wonderful. You see a reindeer just up ahead eating the carrots that were planted.

"Hey sven!" Olaf blissfully calls out as he rushes towards the reindeer leaving Elsa and you alone.

The walk is filled with awkward silence, none of you have spoken a word, but you don't care, all you care about is being next to Elsa, she suddenly walks a bit closer to you, brushing her shoulder against your arm causing you to blush uncontrollably, you look away trying to hide your blush, your stomach is doing summersaults all over. _I-Is this what l-love feels like? _You think inside your head, this euphoria is suddenly gone when Elsa stops in her footsteps.

"hmm?" you ask

"That's where Anna and I used to play when we were kids, we would always try to play hide and seek in the courtyard, and build a snowman together." She says in a disappointed tone "I wish we could've done that more often back then…"

"I don't get it, you girls are sisters, why didn't you?" you ask

"When I was younger, I used to play with Anna all the time, I was aware of my powers and what I could do back then. We used to build snowmen all the time, that's how we connected and spent our time together, but as I grew older my powers grew stronger, one day I accidently slipped on a patch of ice and almost killed Anna."

You're surprised

"After that I started to avoid her, fearing that I may hurt her with my powers, so I shut her out, I stayed alone and isolated." Elsa starts to cry "I never knew how much I had hurt her during those years, I don't know how I can make that up to her, she was always there for me even when our parents died, I'm such a horrible sister" She says as she sobs into her hand

Now you understand what Anna told you when she's "been there." Too feel alone and shut out, both of these sisters felt, you never knew how much suffering Elsa and Anna were also going through during their child hood, this makes see them in a whole different light. You're not the best type of person when it comes to these kinds of situation, but you try to be empathetic for her and cheer her up.

You place a hand on her shoulder "listen, it's not your fault, you were only trying to protect her, please don't blame yourself." She is like you, blaming herself for her past.

"I know, it's easy to blame yourself when there is no one else to blame, I used to do the same thing, What if I was stronger, what if I hadn't have ran away, would my family still be here right now? But I found out blaming yourself won't bring them back just like how blaming yourself wouldn't have brought back your childhood with her, the only thing to do now is to look forward and spend time with her right now."

Elsa stares up at you with her gorgeous blue eyes. You wipe the tears off her face, and she places a hand on yours.

"Do you really think so?" she asks

"I know so" you reply with a smile

You notice she's closing her eyes and leaning towards you. _I-is this really happening? Is she doing what I think she is? _You think in your head. Your heart is pounding quickly, your face is going red, you start breathing heavily and that "feeling" from before is back. You start to lean in and close your eyes in hopes that your lips may meet with hers.

"Hey Elsa!" a familiar voice interrupts…

* * *

**Gosh darn-it, and you were so close to kissing her :/ and jeez Arnstein what a jerk! anyways thank you all for reading this fanfic so far, i am hoping you're all enjoying this, because next week school starts T_T so i won't have much time to keep updating chapters, but stay tuned there is lots more to come. please leave suggestions on how i can improve thank you :D**


	5. friendly reminder

"hey Elsa" Olaf calls out

"Y/N?" Elsa questions

You open your eyes and realize that your lips are pouted together and the look of be wilderness is etched onto Elsa's face. _I was just daydreaming!? _

"oh uh-heh this is my daily… uh lip training exercise heheh" you say as your face turns redder than a tomato

_Did that really just happen?!_

"so uh, yeah don't blame yourself, and try to move forward" you tell her in hopes that you can avoid the awkward situation that just happened _I really wish I was dead right now! _You think in your mind

"thank you" Elsa replies

"it's no problem" you say with a smile

"I really wouldn't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you" she says in a soft voice

"aww look at that, they're getting along so beautifully" a voice calls out

"A-Anna!" Elsa cries out

"wh-what the, don't get the wrong Idea here…" you blush again "it's not like anything has happened" you mumble

"Hmm what was that?" Anna asks "anyway I wanted to let you know that the western isles have accepted your trading requests and that you will have a meeting with their king in five days."

"thank you Anna" Elsa thanks

"no problem" Anna smiles "and Y/N I've decided to take you shopping, that torn ragged clothes you wear is seriously getting on my nerves"

_But these…were my favorite clothes…_

"come on" Anna says as she pulls you

You and Anna make your way out of the garden, into the courtyard where you meet a familiar brawny man, the man approaches you in a hostile way.

"If you ever try to hurt Anna again I will… I will…"

"you will what?" you ask

"kristoff it's okay hes a good guy"

The man gives you an angry glare

"Kristoff is it? Im sorry for what happened earlier, I was just lacking sleep I guess. I meant no harm to Anna or you" you apologize

Kristoff calms down

"its okay… you were only trying to avenge your family.. I would too if I was in your shoes" Kristoff sighs

"Good, now that the both of you made up, let's go shopping!" Anna squeals in excitement

The three of you make your way to the market place, you've never seen such a large market before, they've got everything, food clothes furniture all in one place. Such leisurely lifestyle does not suit you

"Woah, they have clothes, jewelry, furniture AND FOOD?" you ask

"they've pretty much got everything here" Anna replies

"you guys got it easy, I had to hunt for my food, make my own clothes and carve my own furniture" you say

"Ever heard of being civil?" Anna says

"I think we shoul-" kristoff says

"WOAH!" you exclaim "PREMADE PINNEKJØTT?" you're amazed, you start to lick your lips, the food makes your stomach rumble

"okay Y/N, let's go we didn't come just to get foo- CHOCOLATE!" Anna exclaims

"Great it's like being here with two hungry wolves" Kristoff face palms himself

"What's a chocolate?" you ask

"Are you kidding? It's one of the most delicious treats in the world, a delicacy to all, even to the royals" Anna explains "can we have some?"

"Sure thing miss" the stand clerk tells her

Anna holds out a brown square shaped cube to you "here have one"

You bite into the cube, its flavor gushes inside your mouth, the sweet aroma of vanilla flower fills your palates…but you're not a sweet tooth, so you spit it out

"pfft, blah it tastes horrible"

"What!? How can you not like chocolate" Anna speaks with her mouth full of the sweet savory treats "Its..so…deli..cious"

"now let's pick out an outfit for you, what style would you like?" asks Anna

"well, I don't really have a style, I mean I just wear whatever I make" you say

"Hmm, I have an idea! Why don't we take you to Ingrid, she's got the best quality outfits in all of Arendelle, I'm pretty sure she can give one that suits you." Suggests Anna

You three approach Ingrid at the market stand

"Hi Ingrid, I was wondering if you can pick an outfit for our friend here, hes really in need of new clothing." Says Anna

"why of course! What color do you like the most?" Asks Ingrid

You tell her your favorite color

"Wonderful, I've got just the right outfit for you!" She says

You put on the outfit, the outfit is made of high quality material with your favorite color trousers, black boots with a tint of gold rosemaling, your favorite color shirt with an indigo best, a black jacket with gold trim and rosemaling that resembles an eagle, a gold tie with patterns.

"Well, how do I look?" you ask

"You look cute…err...gorgeous… I mean handsome? Wait what?" Anna stumbles

Kristoff has an envious expression "you look Fine." He says with sarcasm

You check the price tag on this outfit and realize that it's off the roof "holy f- I can't wear this! This is way too expensive, and it's a tad too fancy for me anyways"

"its fine Elsa will pay for it." Anna replies

"What!? Nononono, I can't have the queen spend this much money on me, is that even legal?!"

"Pshh oh sure it is, it will be fine, she's not going to know" Anna says with a sarcastic smile

Anna purchases the outfit from Ingrid and the three of you make your way back to the castle, with a small pit stop at the chocolate store of course.

"So Kristoff, what do you have planned for us this weekend?" asks Anna

"well, I was thinking camping, I'd really like to visit bulba and the others." Kristoff replies

"Camping? That's a wonderful idea! Wait… Y/N wanna come too? It'll be fun *gasps* we can bring Elsa along too! This will be sort of a double date!" Anna suggests in an excitedly manner

"wait what?..." questions Kristoff

"oh come on it will be fun!" says Anna "think about it the four of us together out in the woods"

"well… I-I'm not really uh…into this kinds of stuff… not too familiar with dates…" you say in a shy manner

Anna with a mischievous look whispers into your ear "aw eh c'mon… think about this, you and Elsa in the same room or even maybe…the same bed"

Your face gets extremely hot and red, and you notice red liquid starts running down your nose

"So its settled then? The four of us going camping?" says Anna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"your majesty, a representative of the western isles is here to see you" says Gerda

"Thank you Gerda" Elsa replies

The door opens and a tall man with a round like build comes through the door

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce myself, I am Godfrey Henriksen, third born of king Henrik of the southern isles, and I would like to propose a trade offer"

"What is your proposal?" Asks Elsa

"We will share our natural resources, in exchange for ownership of the land west of here" replies Godfrey

_West of here? That's in valenwood _Elsa recalls "for what purpose does the west want from there?"

"We've discovered a rare metal is quite abundant over there, we would like your permission to start mining there, that means we will have to clear everything out of the way in order for us to mine, including the burnt down village that is housed there" says Godfrey

Elsa has a stressed look on her face,_ the people of Arendelle are running low on natural resources after cutting off trade to weaseltown, so far we've had to rely on its own resources, but due to the cold harsh climate, resources such as wood, fresh water, coal and soil are rare here, we will eventually run out_. _But I can't trade away Valenwood, that would kill him, not after he forgave for what happened. _

"Perhaps I can give you an answer another time?" Says Elsa

"Very well, we would like your answer within five days" replies Godfrey

"Thank you" says Elsa

Elsa has her head in her hands due to the stressfulness of being a queen, suddenly a door pops open

"Elsa! We're going camping this weekend, would you like to join us?" Anna asks in an excitedly manner

"Not now Anna I'm Busy" replies Elsa

"Oh pretty please! It will be fun, Kristoff and Y/N are joining us" Anna begs with hands held together

"Anna, I said I'm busy!" says Elsa

Anna with a saddened look starts making her way to the door faced down "it's alright… I shouldn't have asked" she says

"_the only thing to do now is to look forward and spend time with her right now." _

"Anna wait"

Anna turns around

"I guess a little time off wouldn't hurt to bad" Elsa says with a smile

"So you're coming?!" Anna says in a surprised expression

Elsa nods

"YES!" Anna squeals in excitement "don't worry about packing I got that all covered!"

Elsa lets out a giggle

_Thank you Y/N _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you all ready to go?" Asks Kristoff

"Yep" Anna replies "here hold this" She says as she hands him a bag

"woah! Whats in here? This weighs like two hundred pounds" Kristoff asks

"ohh you know, just a couple of shoes" Anna replies

"Just a couple!?" Kristoff surprised

"yep, there's more upfront in fact three knapsacks full of it with Y/N" Anna points

Kristoff has a shocked looked "his strength, is he even human?"

"pssh human or not, that just means I can pack more for the sled" Anna says

"Alright are we ready to go?" You ask

"We just got to wait for Elsa" Anna replies "wait Y/N wheres your bag? And what happened to the clothes we got you?"

"well, I have nothing to pack, and those clothes were too expensive for me to wear outdoors, plus I don't want to change my shoes every three steps" you say

Anna has an annoyed look on her face

Suddenly something walks towards you, Its Elsa, your heart flutters every time you see Elsa, even when she's not on duty she walks with such a regal manner, her platinum hair shines in the light with a French braid draped to the side, she wears a beautifully made dress with rosemaling on it.

"Are we ready to go?" Asks Elsa

"Yep" Replies Anna "So Kristoff, where are we heading?"

"the North mountain" he replies

"The north mountain? Why there?" Asks Anna

"well, that's nearby the valley of the living rock" he says

"Valley of the living rock?" you ask

"mhm, That's where Kristoff was raised" Says Anna

"yeah, I haven't seen my family in a while, I just thought it might be good to visit them" Says Kristoff

The four of you make your way to the north mountain, until evening approaches, you guys stop at a trading post.

"Well, Sven are you tired?" Asks Kristoff

The reindeer drops down with his tongue out panting and gasping for air

"give me a snack" he says as he tries to impersonate the reindeers voice, Kristoff takes out a carrot and feeds it to the reindeer, only to take a bite from it afterwards with the carrot covered saliva

"ehughhh" you say in a revolting manner

"well it looks like we're crashing here tonight" Kristoff exclaims

"hmm Wandering Oaken's trading post" Anna reads out the large sign "I haven't been here in ages!"

"yoo hoo, gone on vacation with family, yah?" Kristoff reads the note on the entrance door "well at least the cabin is unlocked"

You drop the bags on the ground "so, where are we sleeping tonight" you ask

"well, Elsa and I will sleep in the cabin, so I guess you and Kristoff will sleep outside?" Anna replies

"what? That's so unfair" Whines Kristoff

"it's okay, these fancy castle pampered princesses won't last a night out side, so let's give it to them" you say with a cheeky smile

"I think I'm going to take a bath" says Elsa

"ooh, me too" says Anna

You and Kristoff start making a shelter while the girls leave to bathe

"so, where is this Valley of the living rock?" you ask

"it's just farther up a bit" Kristoff replies

"why is it called the valley of the living rock?" you say

"well, the rocks there are actually trolls, hence the name" He responds

"wait, you were raised by trolls?"

"well when I younger I was an orphan, it was just me and sven and one night we stumbled upon these trolls and they just kinda took us in, they became my family ever since"

You tie some wood logs together with a string

"heh, loneliness is a painful thing, I'm glad you found a family" you say

"yeah, I'm terribly sorry about yours… I understand how you feel" he replies

"don't be, I always took them for granted when I was younger, I never knew what family meant to me until they were gone, I was so blind, but it's good to hear that you visit yours from time to time." You say

"Well to be honest I used to take sven for granted too we've been best friends since the beginning of time!" he replies "Anna too, sometimes she's a bit of a handful, but I would die for her any day"

"heheh, you're a good man kristoff"

He places a hand on the back of his head and smiles

"Well it looks like it's done, I call the bed on the right" you say

"hey, you wanna see what the girls are upto?" Kristoff says in a devious tone

_Maybe I spoke too soon _"what do you mean?" you wonder

"you know like….just a small glance" he says with a mischievous look

You start to blush "I tend not to take part in such reckless adventures"

"cmon, it will be a sight to behold" he says with a persuasive tone

_Ok…maybe a small glance wouldn't hurt…_ "ok…fine, but we have to be quiet"

"don't worry I'm as quiet as a mice" he says

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"so Elsa, the water's quite warm isn't it?" says Anna

Elsa remains quiet

"Elsa?"

"oh… yeah, its quite lovely" Elsa replies

"whats wrong? You've been all day today since we left Arendelle" asks Anna

"sorry, I've been really stressed out lately" says Elsa

"about what?" says Anna

"there's threat of War everyday since all the nations knew about my powers"

"I'm sure they're friendly enough not to attack" Anna says with a sarcastic smile

"and Arendelle is running out of resources, ever since I froze Arendelle, the climate hasn't been the same since."

"its not your Fault Elsa, maybe it's just this time of year, I'm sure it will get better later." Anna replies "And the trade, what about the trade requests? I'm sure they will exchange resources with our goods"

"The western isles want to trade their resources in return for the land west of Arendelle" Elsa replies

"well, that's great news then!" Anna responds

"but I don't know if I can accept that offer" Elsa says

"why not? I mean it's not like we use-….. wait west of Arendelle… that's valenwood isn't it? Aha so its bout _him_! Right?" Anna responds

"w-what? Who?" Elsa says

"oh I know, you don't have to hide it anymore" Anna says with a devious look "its Y/N isn't it? You don't want to trade his home away?"

"n-no, its just that, that land has valuable metals we can use" Elsa replies

"your blushing, I knew it, so you like him don't you? You guys would be perfect for each other!"

"this conversation has gone on long enough" Elsa insists

"come one, hes cute and strong, and not to mention awkward just like you…the good kind of awkward"

"Anna!"

"okay okay, I'll stop"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"okay we're almost there" Kristoff assures "we just got to stay really quie-"

A flying arrow interrupts you two

"what the" Kristoff says shocked and surprised

"Get down!" you yell as you push Kristoff to the side

Several Arrow just barely misses the both of you, it's too dark to distinguish the two figure's faces

"Who are you, Come out now!" you order

The two figures come out under the moon light, with their clothes lit up _those clothes! They look so familiar _you have a flash back, the smell of burning wood fills your mind

"You two where are you from?!" you ask

"we're from the south, and this is a message from the king himself" the man says as he aims another arrow at your heart…

* * *

**Well it looks like that's All for now, thank you so much to those who left such a detailed review! it really did help me improve my story writing alot, stay tuned for more! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for not posting here for a long time, i've been really caught up with school work :(, this chapter was really hard to write as i was running out of ideas, but alas here is chapter 6 and i hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

Your eyes meet the gaze of the arrow, at this distance it is impossible to dodge or divert the trajectory of the arrow. _So this is it huh? _Your heart is pounding so loud it can be heard in your thoughts, you brace yourself as the man aims the arrow at your heart waiting for him to let it fly, you close your eyes, _this is it _you say to yourself.

"my crossbow i-its jammed!" the man yells

You take this opportunity to swift kick him off his feet, as he falls down you unload the arrow from the bow and place your feet to the fallen man's neck, the other man sneaks up behind you with a dagger, you manage to dodge the strike, but it slashes your forearm. Kristoff comes to help you but is instantly knocked down, you notice the man is about to kill Kristoff so you rush to his aid, with the arrow in your hand you stab him in the back missing a vital point with millimeters to spare, he falls to the ground in pain, you take a glance at the other man lying on the ground and trying to crawl away.

"where do you think you're going?" you snarl

You step on his feet and put him to a halt, you roll him over and take his sword from his sheathe and grab the man by the collar of his outfit

"What does the king want from Arendelle?!" you command

"h-he told us to warn you that he is coming, he's building an army" the man stutters

"For what?"

"i-I don't know, I swear! He wouldn't discuss the details with us" he says

"tsk, get out of here, if I see you again, you won't be returning to the king alive"

The man helps his companion and scurries away, you glance at your forearm and notice that the cut wasn't too deep and that you will be alright, you look over to kristoff who's got his mouth agape, in a state of shock, and panting.

"are you alright?" you ask

"y-yeah i-im j-just f-fine" he stutters

"Listen, whatever happened here is to be kept between us okay? I don't want to make the girls worry, especially Anna since she was so excited now that Elsa came."

"ok" Kristoff agrees

"now, where were we? Oh right, the hot springs?" you say

"oh yeah! We're close by, just a little bit more up ahead" he assures

Kristoff is back to his normal self, but still shaken at the events of what just happened. _Those clothes, why are they so familiar? And a message from the king of the southern isles? What do they want? Has the duke already sent the command? _Those questions will be lingering in your mind for a while not to mention the deal you and duke struck, kill Elsa to see family, trust is the only thing holding you back, why should you believe the duke? There is no other survivor left of valenwood, or at least that's what you think. You and Kristoff finally arrive at the bathing area.

"They're gone" Kristoff says in a disappointed tone

"I guess we were too late" you say

"Well what now?" he asks

"I don't know about you- actually I do, you need to clean yourself you kinda smell, no offense" you say

Kristoff smells both his arm pits and shrugs

"I got to clean this wound up before it gets infected" as you hop into the waters

Kristoff does the same, "what do you think they want from us?" he asks

"I don't know, but their outfits look so familiar" you reply

"they should, I mean they're from the southern isles, they've got the most powerful army in the surrounding nations." He says

"huh? Really? Hmm" you think to yourself _the most powerful army? What do they want? If they wanted to invade Arendelle, why have they waited so long? And if the duke sent them here, why? Three weeks haven't past yet. _

"thanks" kristoff interrupts your thoughts

"hm? For what?" you wonder

"for saving my rear back there, I thought I was a goner" he replies

"oh, it was nothing, I just saw that you were in trouble and I came to your aid, plus the death of you would crush Anna" you smile

Back there, you could've killed the guy if you wanted to, in fact you would've killed the both of them with ease, and the heat of battle gets your blood boiling, increasing your blood lust, you've felt this way ever since you were born, it is second nature for Valorans to fight, a challenge was as common to them as greeting or saying hello, and always valorans would never back down from a challenge, to prove ones worth and superiority was as important to them as food or water. Noticing your hands have become wrinkled due to staying in the waters for a long period of time you decide it's time to head back.

"well I'm gonna start to head back now" you say

"alright" kristoff says and he joins you

The walk back was a frustrating one, trying to come up with an explanation on what just happened, and what the southern isles want. So many questions running through your head. The two of you finally reach the campsite at midnight

"where were you two?" Anna asks "you guys have been gone for hours, we thought you guys were eaten by wolves, stop making us worry like that"

"sorry" you and kristoff apologize

"your arm, what happened" asks Anna

"oh, I accidently scraped it while chopping some logs" you say

"typical Y/N" Anna says as she grabs some linen and wrap it around your forearm "reckless as always"

Anna Yawns "i..don't..know about.. you.. but im… gonna.. go to bed" she says as she drowse off to her cabin

You and kristoff make start heading to the tent to sleep, within minutes of lying down kristoff is already sound asleep. About an hour and a half of tossing and turning has gone by, you can't seem to fall asleep, Kristoff's snoring is keep you awake, along with the unanswered questions lingering into your mind. You decide to get some fresh air. You're greeted by an angelic soothing soft voice,

"_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold me back anymore_

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_And here I stand _

_And here I stay _

_Let it go_

_Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway"_

You make your way outside until you are greeted by a sight from heaven, Elsa, sitting down fully lit up by the moon, her platinum hair shining brightly, and her beautiful blue eyes reflect the stars in the sky. Your heart flutters, and you start breathing heavily. You accidently step on a twig and startle her

"oh, I didn't see you there" Elsa says with surprise "I didn't mean to wake you up"

"its alright, I couldn't sleep anyways, Kristoff's snoring is so loud even the dead would wake up"

Elsa giggles

"So why are you still awake?" you ask

"I just can't sleep" she replies

"why not?"

Elsa with an earnest expression takes a quick glance at you and looks away

_I wish I can tell you Y/N _

"it's just that…I tend to stay up really late" Elsa mumbles

"hmm?"

"oh, I tend to stay up late" she replies

"well, that's not good for your health" you tell her

"I can't help it, I have a lot of paper work" She says

"Well, I guess that comes with being a queen doesn't it" you say with a smile

Elsa lets outs small laugh, you noticed that she hasn't been her usual self all day, but now she's starting to open up again which makes you glad. The both of you are in a half sitting position with your arms propped to the back holding you up, and your legs out, you look up to the sky, glaring and the billions of stars that are lighting up the milky way cloud. The moon was the brightest thing in the sky, it reminds you of a smaller version of the sun.

Elsa breaks the silence "sometimes I wonder, why me?" she says

"what do you mean?" you reply

"my powers, why was I born with this curse?" she says

"Well, that's life I guess, you can't choose what to be born with or what not" you say

Elsa looks to the ground, realizing you made her situation worse, you try and cheer her up

"well, how about instead of looking at your powers as a curse, start looking at them as a gift"

Elsa looks up at you

"I mean, the power of snow and ice is probably one of the greatest gifts you can have, and plus you're very powerful so it means better military and what not. Not to mention your magic is absolutely beautiful."

Elsa places a hand on yours, even though she is wearing gloves right now, you can still feel the warmth seeping through it, this makes you blush.

She starts to lean into you "thank you Y/N, you always know what to say" Elsa replies

Your heart beats faster _is this what I think it is? Could it be? This is the big moment! _Your brain is filled with euphoria, you close your eyes, and notice her hands wrap around you, you open your eyes and to your disappointment only to realize this is a hug _Damn! _You shout under your breath

"you know that's funny" you giggle "I was never the type to read people's emotions and give them advice"

"I guess you've discovered your gift then?"

The both of you laugh and continue to stare up into the sky, just this day you already learned so much about Elsa as a person, how insecure she was, always blaming herself, but now you think that she's starting to change. Elsa is fast asleep on your shoulder. _How? How can I tell her I like her? _You ask yourself, before you know it you're fast asleep

The next morning you're woken up by mumbles and whispers

"I think they'd make a great couple" a female voice says

"Hmm, His hair with her eyes? Now that would look great" a male voice replies

The female whispers back "nono, Her hair is wayyy prettier, than his"

"Well which ever hairs they have, they will still look beautiful" the male replies back

You open the eyes a bit, but you squint due to the brightness of the sun

"huh?" you let out a groan

"uh oh, I think we woke them up" a familiar voice replies

You manage to sit up and look around you, you notice Anna and Kristoff, who both have a mischievous smile on their faces.

"hmm? Whats wrong?" you ask, but before you even get an answer, you look to your side to see Elsa sleeping right beside you.

"Its not what you think!" you yell out

"SHHH, be quiet! You're gonna wake her up" Anna replies

You cover your mouth with your hands to make sure you didn't make any more noise

"its not what you think" you whisper

"oh really? Then why were you calling out Elsa's name during your sleep?" Anna says with a devious tone

You face palm yourself, you feel like such an idiot.

You attempt to lie about it "no-no I wasn't, It was just my chanting ritual?"

"Listen Y/N we don't live under a rock" Anna says

"I do" Kristoff replies

"well, most of us anyway" She replies "I've seen the way you look at Elsa, your eyes they're filled with love"

"Was it that obvious?" you ask

"no… its just that you had such a gorgeous face, I would take a glance once in a while, and notice you would stare at Elsa" Anna replies

"Hey!" Kristoff interrupts

"im just kidding" Anna smiles "anyway, you like her don't you?"

"y-yeah i-I mean she is the queen after all" you place a hand on the back of your head and laugh "yeah, she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen, I just want to be there and protect her" you reply

"awwh, so you are in love" Anna excitedly says with her hands together

You blush.

"well, I just want to let you know what I approve" She says

"approval for what?"

"I think you'd be perfect for my sister" she says

"thank you Anna"

"By the way have you told her yet?" Anna asks

"about what?" You reply

"how you feel about her" she says

"No"

"Well what are you waiting for then?" says Anna

"i-I don't know how I can tell her"

"how bout a date?" Anna suggests?

"A-a date?" you question

"yes!" she replies

"what the hell's a date?"

"A date is when two people hang out for a day, they usually fall in love after it most of the time" she replies

"Well then, that sounds perfect!" _a date with Elsa? This was better than that time dad brought me fishing and I caught my first 400 pounder, this is gonna be Great _you start fantasizing In your head, but that all comes to an end.

"wait, what am I supposed to do on dates?" you ask

"I'll show you" kristoff repies

"Thanks" you say

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark throne room, a figure, tall and brawny sits down on the throne, several guard stand nearby, guarding him. Two large doors open in the entrance to the room and a soldier comes in

"your Majesty sir, Here they are" a soldier brings two chained up men, their clothes tattered with blood.

The figure gets up off his throne and speaks "So, you've failed to bring her back?" his voice is deep, and it echoes through into the large hall in the room.

The men on their knees beg "Y-Your Majesty, p-please forgive us, w-we really tried but-"

"Silence!" the figure's booming voice makes the men pounce "I do not tolerate Failure" He says

"b-but, there something you must know, A Valoran is with them!" one of the men speaks

"how can you be so sure?" The figure questions

"w-we saw him, he was the one who stopped us, his fighting style, I've never seen someone who fights like that, his skills were exceptional"

"So, it is true, there are actually survivors of valenwood, you were supposed to make sure there wasn't" the figure speaks

A man with a hood on walks out from the shadows "I didn't anticipate that Harald would have a son"

"please, just give us another chance!" the men beg

"Enough! I've had enough of you two" the figure shouts

"what do you want to do with them your majesty?" a soldier asks

"put an end to their misery" The figure orders

A large muscular guard comes out with a large axe, he gets into position. The men beg and cry "NOO, PLEASE NOO-"without a moment's hesitation the guard swings and both of the men's head are cut off

"this time I shall send you after her, and if you shall fail, you will join these men" the figure says

"I never fail, I shall have her to you in no time, and as for the Valoran, I will finish what I started, plus _he _ is my kind after all" the man In the hood speaks

"Very well, Let them know that, I King Henrik of the southern isles is coming!"


	7. Origins

**Hey everyone!, here is the long awaited chapter seven, i know i am very slow at releasing these chapters mainly due to school :( But thank you guys so much for being patient! please leave a comment, bad or good, i really enjoy reading them! i hope you continue to like this series :D**

* * *

_Hmm a Date huh? _The oblivious word circles around your head, Kristoff notices your confused look.

"Hey, anyone there?" He asks

"huh?"

"so, a Date is when you hang out with that person" Kristoff explains

You raise an eyebrow "whats a hangout?"

Kristoff face palms himself, and takes a deep sigh "I thought I was the only idiot around here" he mumbles

"did you say something?"

"N-no anyway, a hangout is when you and that person spend time together, like what we're doing right now" he says

"Oh, well that doesn't seem so bad, I spend time with her from time to time" you say

"oh no, first dates are scarier than that- wait you spend time with her?" he asks

"yeah, I mean we talk sometimes and stuff" you reply

"well then, that's nothing like a first date" he says

"its not?"

Kristoff shakes his head "no no, you have to take her out to dinner, give her flowers, and buy her things."

"that seems complicated" you say

"it is, but its well worth it" Kristoff starts daydreaming "I still remember my first date, it was sunny and warm"

"Kristoff?" you say

"we went to the finest restaurant in Arendelle, I orded kjøttkaker and she svinestek"

"Uhh kristoff" you call out

"I took her to the docks, and we laughed, and kissed, we spo-"

"Kristoff!" you interrupt

He snaps out from his daydream "o-oh where was i?" he asks

"you were explaining to me what to do on dates" you say

"Oh right, basically, just try to have a good time with her, and make her happy, most of the time, she will like you if you just be yourself" he says

"ok, thanks" you smile

_Easier said than done_ you think aloud

"come on guys, let's get moving now" Anna Calls to you and kristoff

You start packing your bags and loading on to the sleigh, Sven looks to be in an ecstatic mood, Elsa joins the three of you in a rather groggy mood.

"good morning sleepy head" Says Anna

"where are we heading?" Elsa asks in a soft raspy morning voice

"were going to the valley of the living rock, we would've went earlier, but you and Y/N has such a good time we thought we'd let you sleep" replies Anna

"W-What!" you interrupt

"a good time? What do you mean?" Asks Elsa

"N-Nothing! She didn't mean anything" you chuckle trying to avoid the situation

"alright guys get on the sled, lets go" kristoff insists

You hop on the sleigh, you're still astounded at how sven can run this fast even with the four of you and your luggage on the sleigh. Your eyelids are heavy, you realized you and Elsa slept very late but Anna and Kristoff woke you up early, so you decide to take a nap. As the afternoon approaches Anna wakes you up.

"Y/N, we're here" She says

You rub your eyeballs, stretch and let a big yawn, to your big surprise it's just a bunch of rocks, and boulders.

"Here they are, I welcome you to my family" Kristoff announces

Kristoff starts waving "Hey Clay, woah I didn't even recognize you, you lost so much weight"

"They're just a bunch of…rocks" you question

"don't worry, that's what I thought so too" Says Anna

Suddenly the boulders start rolling towards Kristoff as if he was the epicenter. The rocks suddenly turn into trolls.

"what the…" you say

"Kristoff's home!" they all say

"trolls, he was raised by trolls" you say "but hey, it's family to him"

"hey guys it's been while since I came here" says kristoff

"so kristoff, how's Anna, have you married her yet? When is the wedding?" a troll asks him

"Im fine" replies Anna giggles

"Bulba!" kristoff sighs

"Princess Anna!" the trolls wave to Anna as she returns the gesture

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa" the trolls bow down

"nono just Elsa is fine" Elsa implies

"hey who's the fellow over there?" a troll points to you

"he's our friend Y/N" Kristoff answers

The rocks roll over to you, and pinches your cheeks and play with your hair

"hey!" you say

"Hes cute!" a troll exclaims

"hes so handsome!" another cries out

"so are you, Queen Elsa's boyfriend?" one asks

"wh-what no, why does everyone think that?" you say "i-I mean its not a bad thing…" you place a hand on the back of your head

The trolls suddenly step aside for another troll rolling in, this troll is different, he is old and has wisdom radiating off him.

"Grand pabbie" Kristoff greets

"Kristoff, its nice to see you again" the troll replies in an old raspy voice "your majesty" he says as he bows down to Elsa and Anna.

"and who might you be?" Grand pabbie asks you

"im Y/N"

Grand pabbie takes your hand "its been a long time hasn't it valoran?" he whispers

Your heart instantly stops, and your brain just exploded, who is this guy and how does he know your name?

Kristoff's stomach starts to grumble

"oops" kristoff chuckles

"come kristoff, we've prepared a feast for you and your friends" says bulba

While the other trolls and your friends go and eat, grand pabbie tells you to go with him

"listen Y/N, you may have a lot of questions to ask" he says

"first off, how do you know my name, and my lineage?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you since you were born" he replies

"h-how? I never even met you before" you say

"listen y/n there is something you must know, but before I tell you this, heres a little background knowledge, your father, he used to come to this place a lot and seek me for advice, he was involved in a little inside mission." He said

" a mission?" you ask

"yes" he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_it all started when you're father Harald Valoran was born. Harald was first born to Eirik the great, the chief of the main branch family to clan of Valor, Harald Also had a younger twin brother named Markus who's born few moments after your father. _

_Maren: "Eirik, aren't they beautiful?"_

_Eirik: "what should we name them?"_

_Maren: "Harald and Markus" _

_Eirik: "so, after your father and brother, a fitting honor to have my sons be named after such great men, my heirs to this clan" _

_As a child your father and his brother were both exceptionally skilled at fighting, the two would spar almost every day, exceeding the level of the other clan mates._

_Eirik: "you two are the pride of this clan, such youth in both of you, you two will make fine leaders" _

_Harald: "Father I want to be like you, a hero who went into battle alone and fended off three hundred soldiers and saved Arendelle"_

_Markus: "me too, I will fight for three days and three nights without stopping until they are driven away" _

_Eirik: ~chuckles~ "you two are very ambitious, but you must remember, Heroes aren't chosen, they're made"_

_But as they grew older, and Eirik nearing his death, it was inevitable that he would need to choose a successor, your father who believed that friendship and love was the solution to peace and was favored by Eirik and would eventually lead to the jealousy of markus who only sought out power, and believed that power and fear would lead to peace. As war between nations erupted the valorans would be hired by nations as a military weapon to be used against the others. Your father the chief of the clan at the time was reluctant on accepting such offers, his philosophy was that wars eventually give breed to more wars, so he decided it was time to stop fighting, Markus however opposed to this idea. _

_Harald: "I believe it's time for us to stop fighting, we are tools to power hungry nations, and we're exhausted, wars will breed into other wars, and create an endless cycle of fighting" _

_Markus: "No! we must keep on fighting, we must never let nations recover, crush them where they're weak, send fear into them so they would not dare to fight again!" _

_Harald: "brother, we must not think it like that, fear would eventually lead to hate, and hate into war" _

_Markus: "Shut up! Harald you were always too soft, weak, you always showed mercy to your opponents, father was a fool when he anointed you his successor, I am much more worthy than you are, I will lead the Valorans to divinity"_

_But Harald's approach to end the war was much favored by the valorans, and they eventually followed under his philosophy, Markus was furious, so he decided to challenge your father into a duel to the death to prove that he should've been the successor. _

_Harald: "it doesn't have to be like this Markus, we can solve this together" _

_Markus: "fool, I have no need for love and companionship, power is our greatest friend" _

_Harald eventually won, and with a sword at his hand he aimed the blade at his brother's neck._

_Markus: "Finish me, kill your brother, prove to me that you are worthy!" _

_Harald drops the blade "i-I won't kill my own brother" _

_Markus: "you never had the guts to kill, always weak, and too kind to spill any blood" _

_The clan would eventually deem Markus a traitor and would eventually become defected and leave valenwood. Several years have passed, valenwood being so close to Arendelle had strong ties, and the relationship between the nations grew stronger as time passed. Harald and King Adgar of Arendelle signed a peace treaty and from then on the two remained good friends. An uprising in the southern isles has led to a coup de 'tat, other nations feared that another war may break out so they did not get involved. The king of the southern isles fled to seek refuge in Arendelle, but he was charged with many war crimes, such as treason, and starting wars, was refused entry Arendelle, the king was later killed by bandits. The Southern isles now with a new king, King Henriksen blamed Arendelle for the death of its previous king and demanded an equivalent sacrifice or that they would wage war on Arendelle. Queen Idun at the time was pregnant with their first child, so King Adgar would have to die, but he was still king of Arendelle, if he had gone no one else would lead the kingdom, Harald decided to volunteer in King Adgar's place, but the king was reluctant on letting him do so. _

_Harald: "I'll do it" _

_Adgar: "no Harald, you have your people to tend to, this was my fault." _

_Harald: "your majesty, you have an entire kingdom to lead, and besides ~chuckles~ I think it's time they have a new leader who's worthy enough to lead them, I have one favor to ask you" _

_Agdar: "anything for such a noble man as you are" _

_Harald: "I want you to take care of my son when I die" _

_Adgar: "I will protect him with my life" _

_However the southern isles was not satisfied with that decision, they wanted to king to be sacrificed, Harald knew that the southern isles were coming, but not when. He also knew that his brother Markus would come back and seek his revenge against the clan, so he came to me. _

_Harald: "Grand pabbie, please keep an eye on Y/N for me, and keep the truth hidden from him" _

_Grand pabbie: "you're not going to…are you?" _

_Harald: "I'm afraid I have no choice, this is our last good bye old friend"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"he fed you lies, so you would still believe that the valorans are still a strong and noble clan, wanting you to believe in them till the very end" Grand pabbie says

Tears start rolling down your cheeks, your mind is filled with anger and rage _how…how can he do this to me? _You clench your fist, and jaw.

"Y/N I know it's hard for you to bear but-"

"HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME?! WHY WOULD HE WAIT THIS LONG TO TELL ME THE TRUTH?!" You scream in anger "I felt so alone! Filled with so much rage! For so long, why would he keep the truth hidden from me?"

"he wanted to keep you safe, so he lied, he lied about how the soldiers never came, and about how the royals of Arendelle did not want to get involved, he wanted you to believe that the valorans would keep fighting to the very end, im sorry Y/N" grand pabbie says

"i…didn't even get…a chance to say good bye" you mutter

The voices of Kristoff and the trolls' laughter bring back your state of mind

"come on, let's go join your friends," insists Grand Pabbie

You wipe off your tears and start making your way to the others.

"Hey Y/N finally decided to join us hmm?" Anna asks

"Yeah" you reply

"Where's Elsa?" she asks

"Hmm? What do you mean?" you say

"well weren't you with her?" she says

"no"

You take a look around and you see kristoff, the trolls, Anna, and sven but Elsa is nowhere to be found…


End file.
